Naruto VS Aang
NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Wind of Tomorrow (Cue The Avatar's Love) A gentle breeze blew across the tip of a steep cliff, birds were humming, animals were scouting, and a lone monk was meditating in peace under a waterfall. His eyes shut in deep concentration, his tattoo glowing a bright blue. He didn't move or make a sound as he sat alone, meditating. Meanwhile, on a nearby pond sat a lone ninja, his arms relaxing on either side of him. His eyes were shut tight, with an orange tint around them. He opened them and looked forward. "Man... this chakra is getting stronger and stronger every time I get near it... I guess it's worth checking out!" With that said, the ninja jumped onto a boulder, gathered a blue aura around his feet and dashed ahead full blast, without looking back. As he stopped near a waterfall, he found him. The monk, sitting alone under the waterfall. The ninja edged nearer, but didn't dare disturb him. He stopped on the water, watching the monk with interest. (Cue Strong and Strike) As soon as he got too near, however, the monk opened his eyes, revealing light blue, with no eyeballs. Startled, the ninja jumped backwards onto the ground, landing on his feet, a silver knife drawn in his hand. The monk got back up, as a tense wind blew past the two. "Who are you?" The ninja regained his composure at this point. "Better question, pal. Who are you?" The two looked at each other intensely for a few seconds. Another tense wind blew past them. "I'm just an air monk. Simple as that." "Oh yeah? What's your business with all that fancy-schmancy Chakra you were gathering, near Konohagakure of all places?" "Look, listen, I don't know anything about who you are but you've got no business with me. I was just meditating to soothe my nerves." "Well... I guess this is ''a peaceful place... Relaxing, too... But I'm under orders to take you to my village for questioning, even if I believe you, the village thinks it's fishy, a random monk sitting here with all this chakra!" "Listen, I don't know what you're talking about, but-" The knife in the ninja's hands darted right next to the monk. "Listen to this, buddy. I believe ya, but if you may be a threat to my village-, no, ''friends, '' then I'm gonna believe that too. Let me tell you something. If you don't come right now then I'll force you to! Believe it! I'm no pushover!" The monk sighed, drawing a glider. "If you wish..." ''HERE WE GO! (Cue Agni Kai) The monk, Aang, dashed forwards as the ninja, Naruto, shot upwards, delivering a footdive to knock Aang out, but Aang recovered in midair and landed on the ground. Aang blended the waterfall into a giant impact at Naruto, who jumped upwards to dodge it and fired a Shuriken at Aang, who airbended it away, then raised fists of earth to punch Naruto into the air twice, followed by using the Glider Staff to send him shooting of into a stone face. Naruto recovered fast, and put one finger behind the other, and just barely kept them from meeting. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" As Aang landed back on the ground, Naruto began to multiply before his eyes. Aang looked at him, confused, as all the Naruto dashed towards him. They jumped at him, but Aang blew them away. But in frontal assault, the Naruto in the lead dashed forward, a blue sphere in his hand. "Rasengan!" The sphere blasted Aang backwards, knocking him into a stone face, as the Shadow Clones began to each form a Rasengan. "Giant Rasengan!" The mountain wall erupted, as Aang was knocked through a forest. Behind him, not too far, Naruto was following him. Aang regained himself and slid onto a tree branch, sending Naruto shooting off with air bending. Naruto landed on a nearby tree, and, as he got back up, Aang launched to fireballs at him, both were narrowly dodged by him, before his clones appeared from the trees and ganged up on Aang. "I'll sweep all of you..." Aang shoved two arms either way. "RIGHT OFF THIS TREE!" A dome of air sent all the clones shooting off into the trees, exhausted. Naruto smirked as he brought in Chakra. "Try this! Rasenshuriken!" A Shuriken of air formed in Naruto's hands as he hurled it forwards. Aang raised a hand, which sent it shooting right towards Naruto, who jumped to avoid the attack, only to get cocky and let his guard down, letting Aang shoot two fireballs at him. "Oof! Hey!" Naruto slowly regathered his Chakra, and jumped upwards. Two fiery rips in his shirt were a joke. As his fists glowed a bright blue, he brought down a punch to Aang's stomach, sending him shooting into the air, following with a downwards kick that knocked him into the ground, forming a giant crater. Aang was now busy wrestling with Naruto in a battle of hands VS staff. Aang pushed forwards a bit more, but Naruto overpowered him, forcing him to fall back and unleash a giant slab of stone to strike Naruto, but... It stopped in just one hand! Naruto's eyes were now orange-ish. His cloak red. This was Sage Mode. (Cue The Rising Fighting Spirit) Naruto hurled the boulder back at Aang, knocking him over. He summoned his Shadow Clones as they made Rasengans in the original's hands, without touching anything but the air. "Giant Rasengan!" Aang got up, but was thrown into the waterfall instantly. He got to his feet as Naruto unleashed even more Chakra to form a yellow aura around him. He dashed forwards and unleashed a huge punch, followed with attacks from Chakra-generated limbs to send Aang hurtling through the earth. Naruto dashed forwards to deliver four Rasengans with a single attack. Aang shot into the air, firing off bullets of air as he recovered. Naruto easily blocked them with a yellowish aura that looked like a fox's head. Aang fell back. "This strength... Must..." Aang shut his eyes. As he reopened them, he'd been engulfed in a dark aura, his eyes glowing. Naruto's foxlike jacket elongated into a giant nine-tailed fox. "Let's settle this, Kurama!" "Naruto... So you've finally decided to let loose?" As two ear like horns appeared in his hair, Naruto smirked. "Let's go!" Avatar State Aang fired off two giant fireballs, both of which Kurama with Naruto dodged. Naruto jumped up, delivering a stunning kick to Avatar Aang's chest, followed by several slashes from Kurama. Aang was then shot with a volley of huge Tailed Beast Balls, which were met with a defensive barrier of water. As the water tornado Aang summoned dissipated, Naruto landed back on Kurama's head, generating several limbs. "Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken!" The giant discs erupted on Aang, reverting him to his regular state. Naruto jumped down, as Aang fell down, dizzied. Naruto summoned his Shadow Clones, who dashed at Aang while Kurama returned to his seal inside. The Shadow Clones kicked Aang in the chin, knocking him upwards. "NARUTO!" "UZUMAKI!" The clones jumped up, delivering an uppercut to send Aang shooting up. "2K!" Aang was knocked into the air by a somewhat eager Naruto, and finally, Aang met his last hit in the form of... "BARRAGE!" The original delivered a giant kick which caused Aang to drop his pole as he fell to the ground, forming a meteor-sized crater. Next to him, the clones had formed a small circle, as Naruto landed next to him. (Cue Main Menu:- Naruto Shippuden Storm 3 OST) "Listen, I'm sorr-" "It's okay," smiled Aang, looking up. "Anybody would fight like this for their friends... Speaking of friends..." Aang coughed up blood. Naruto kneeled down beside him, making sure Aang was fine. "I'm still okay... Listen... Tell my friends, Zuko, Sokka, Katara and Toph. Appa and Momo too... it's been an honor helping them, being the Avatar..." Naruto nodded in understanding. Aang smiled. "Listen... Aang, you dropped this." Naruto held out the staff to Aang. "My staff... Heh. This is a way to go out with no regrets... Thanks, Naruto Uzumaki." "Please, it was my pleasure... Avatar Aang." As Aang died, Naruto shut the Avatar's eyes for eternity, walking away without a word. DBX! Category:Pokemon Trainer Lion Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX